A couple in their bubble
by Izuspp
Summary: Erwin y Levi pensaban que tenían una relación secreta, realmente lo creían. AU Escolar One Shot


**Esto es un simple capricho. Así es como me imagino que podría ser la relación EruRi en el AU de Isayama en el cual Erwin es un profesor y Levi el encargado de limpieza en un colegio.**

* * *

 **A couple in their bubble**

Ser profesor de Historia había sido el sueño de su vida desde que era niño, tal y como su padre lo fue en su juventud. Erwin siempre se había fascinado por aquellas historias de lo que alguna vez fue la humanidad, todo lo que fueron las bases para formar la sociedad moderna y el mundo actual. Desde su perspectiva, cada época tenía algo interesante y cada una aportó una enseñanza a la humanidad. Las grandes civilizaciones y los misterios de estas, eran motivo de emoción y el rubio instado por las enseñanzas de su progenitor, decidió desde temprana edad seguir sus pasos y traspasarle a las futuras generaciones este valioso conocimiento y el inigualable sentimiento que le provocaba la sabiduría inculcada al aprender sobre la historia mundial.

Por ese motivo el paso de Erwin por la universidad fue bastante fácil, desde pequeño ya poseía un gran conocimiento, por lo que no le fue dificultoso pasar la carrera con calificaciones sobresalientes, inclusive fue ganador de varios premios otorgados por la institución educativa. Todo apuntaba a que su sueño se cumpliría rápidamente y así lo fue.

Al graduarse, el rubio tenía la capacidad y los contactos para ejercer como profesor en alguna universidad, sus méritos y el conocimiento superior que había demostrado tener, eran más que suficientes para hacerse un lugar en alguna prestigiosa institución. Recibió bastantes ofertas, inclusive su misma universidad le ofreció una posición, pero Erwin tenía un proyecto de vida muy distinto.

" _Quienes cursan historia en la universidad, son las personas que ya están interesadas en ese campo de estudio y a quienes les apasiona. Lo que yo deseo es despertar esa chispa en las mentes más jóvenes, demostrarles que la historia es fascinante y que se puede aprender mucho de ella."_ Fueron las palabras con las que rechazó todas y cada una de aquellas tentadoras ofertas, para dedicarse a una misión que para él era mucho más importante.

De ese modo, fue que terminó consiguiendo un puesto como profesor en un colegio público de la ciudad en la que vivía. La paga era modesta, muy inferior a lo que recibiría si hubiese aceptado ser educador en la facultad de alguna universidad, sin embargo eso no tenía mucha importancia para él. Su deseo era mostrarles a los jóvenes que la historia tenía mucho que aportarles.

O al menos ese había sido el plan inicial…

Erwin recordaba su principal objetivo para estar en aquella institución, al mismo tiempo en el que su lengua recorría la extensión de un fornido torso. Por momentos tenía destellos de aquel el cual había sido su motivo para levantarse cada día e ir a impartir lecciones, aunque esos pensamientos se esfumaban tan pronto como llegaban, para ser reemplazados con deseo y pasión. Aunque también sentía bastante miedo y remordimiento.

— ¿Seguro que cerraste la puerta con llave Levi?

— Por enésima vez, ¡sí estoy seguro! — Replicó molesto el hombre de estatura más baja, cuya parte superior de su cuerpo estaba totalmente al desnudo, deleitándose con las atenciones que le proporcionaba el rubio. O al menos así lo era, en los momentos en los que no volteaba a ver con nerviosismo, hacia la puerta del cuarto de limpieza en el que se encontraban.

— Lo lamento, ya sabes lo que nos pasaría si fuésemos descubiertos.

— ¿Acaso me crees tonto? Ya me ocupé de todo Erwin, tú solo preocúpate por el pendiente que tienes entre mis piernas.

Erwin rio alegremente ante ese comentario. Él y Levi eran tan diferentes, que muchas veces se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo cómo era que estaban juntos. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, probablemente esas grandes diferencias eran las que habían hecho que se unieran inevitablemente.

Ya hacía bastante tiempo que ambos eran pareja "en secreto", aunque Levi podía sospechaba que todo el mundo lo sabía, en especial los chismosos de los alumnos. Pero pensaba que probablemente, Erwin era tan amable con todos que a nadie le nacía el querer utilizar aquello en su contra. Además según ellos, nadie tenía pruebas fehacientes con las cuáles pudiesen inculparlos. A pesar de hacer cosas tan atrevidas como tener sexo en el cuarto de limpieza que Levi ocupaba como conserje del colegio que era, jamás habían sido sorprendidos en ninguna conducta sospechosa.

Pero solo un tonto no podría darse cuenta de lo enamorados que esos dos hombres estaban. Su secreto era una realidad demasiado evidente para negarla, aunque si se le preguntara a cualquier empleado del colegio o alumno, todos dirían que no sabían nada del asunto, o darían una opinión vaga y ambigua. Y aquel privilegio de poder amarse secreta pero públicamente, había sido ganado con creces por ambos.

Por un lado estaba Erwin, el bondadoso y confiable profesor de historia, con quien todos podían contar incluso en momentos de necesidad. El rubio era el tipo de persona que podía sacrificar su propio bienestar por el de los demás y lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Si era que tenía que quedarse tarde para ayudarle a algún alumno cuyas notas no iban muy bien, lo hacía gustoso aunque perdiera el último tren a su casa o no fuese capaz de llegar a los miércoles de ofertas en el supermercado. O si era que algún colega necesitaba que lo sustituyera para cuidar a sus alumnos, no le importaba tener que correr durante todo el día entre una clase y otra para mantener vigilados a todos.

Levi era todo lo contrario. El hombre inspiraba respeto en la mayoría de la gente al igual que el profesor, pero ese respeto era más bien algo mucho más cercano al miedo. Levi trabajaba como único conserje en el colegio y pobre de aquel que osara caminar sobre su piso recién trapeado o que accidentalmente tirara el papel fuera del basurero, porque se ganaba una reprimenda que jamás olvidaría. A Levi no le importaba si el mismísimo director de la escuela le regañaba debido a las quejas de los asustados alumnos. Sospechaba que el propio director también le tenía un poco de miedo, de lo contrario lo hubiese despedido mucho tiempo atrás. Así que ya fuese por respeto real o por miedo, a nadie le interesaba meterse en la relación de aquellos dos hombres, simplemente los dejaban ser.

Y es que era indudable, el hecho de que a veces cuando Erwin estaba dictando una clase, de pronto comenzaba a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana en repetidas ocasiones. En vano intentaba continuar con su discurso, ya que las palabras no salían fluidamente y su concentración era quebrantada por completo. ¿Pero cómo podría seguir explicando su lección? si Levi se encontraba en el patio del colegio, haciéndole gestos los cuáles podía ver a través de la ventana. Ya fuese que le hiciera alguna señal obscena, sensual o inclusive cariñosa, como lanzar un beso al aire o guiñarle un ojo; Erwin luchaba internamente por no reír o avergonzarse en frente de sus alumnos.

De nada valía que el profesor le reclamara después de la clase, el haberlo interrumpido, ya que con solo unas pocas palabras por parte de Levi, su molestia se esfumaba completamente. Erwin se preguntaba si alguna vez podría realmente enfadarse con su pareja, ya que no había forma en la que pudiese resistirse a aquellos ojos platino, aquel cabello oscuro cortado de manera en la que la blanca piel de su nuca atraía a sus labios. Tampoco podía oponer resistencia cuando su sensual voz le susurraba cosas sucias al oído, a pesar de que el rubio era más bien recatado, Levi lograba efectos inesperados en él. Probablemente, debido a esa actitud sarcástica, grosera y a veces un poco inmoral, era que Erwin había caído rendido a sus pies. Simplemente era todo lo que él no era y por ello se acoplaban muy bien.

—Eso no te pasaría si dejaras de mirar tu celular cuando estás dando clase. — Le reprendió Levi cuando el rubio le reclamó que sus alumnos se burlaron de él en el momento en el que se quedó embobado mirando por la ventana, a punto de estallar de risa cuando Levi movía su mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con el puño semi cerrado frente a su boca, al tiempo que su lengua sobresalía por su mejilla. Ninguno de los alumnos lo vio, tenía cuidado de colocarse en un punto desde el cuál únicamente Erwin podía observarlo. Y vaya que se divertía con los esfuerzos inútiles del profesor por continuar con su lección.

Erwin solo bufó a modo de queja, Levi tenía razón. Si no revisara su teléfono en media lección, no se daría cuenta cuando el conserje se encontraba afuera haciéndole gestos. Levi solía enviarle mensajes de texto mientras estaba en clase, al rubio le causaban gran felicidad, pero siempre cometía el grave error de voltear a ver hacia la ventana cuando se le era indicado en uno de aquellos mensajes.

Para el maestro, el sentido del humor de Levi era de pésimo gusto, pero no podía negar que era algo que le atraía. Aunque le gustaba mucho más, cuando Levi que poseía las llaves de todas las puertas del colegio, abría la de su salón temprano en la mañana antes de que comenzaran las clases y le dejaba alguna sorpresa en la gaveta de su escritorio. En ocasiones, Erwin entraba a su salón y al abrir el cajón, encontraba una bolsa de sus frituras favoritas, algún dulce o inclusive una flor. Aunque a veces, los obsequios eran mucho más interesantes y significativos: un artículo del periódico que hablaba acerca de la nueva ala del museo de historia, junto con una nota que le invitaba a asistir a la inauguración, un pequeño globo terráqueo de cristal, una libreta para anotaciones o cualquier otro detalle que causaba que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en su rostro y por supuesto, que hubiese un agradecimiento de su parte tan pronto como tuvieran la oportunidad de encontrarse a solas.

Aunque cuando de romanticismo se trataba, el rubio tampoco se quedaba atrás. En ocasiones, si era que lograba encontrar a Levi limpiando su salón después de clases, entraba con sigilo y se acercaba lentamente al conserje que permanecía concentrado en su labor y le envolvía entre sus brazos, posando sus labios sobre aquella pálida nuca. Levi se volteaba solo para encontrar la preciosa sonrisa del profesor, quien procedía entonces a besarlo en la frente, las mejillas y la boca, entre risas y más sonrisas, de las que Levi más amaba presenciar.

El conserje también solía encontrar regalos, como le había entregado clandestinamente una llave del cuarto de limpieza a Erwin. A veces entraba y hallaba una caja de té negro acompañada de una nota con bonitas palabras, una botella de su limpiador favorito el cual era demasiado caro como para que la escuela lo comprara. O un pañuelo nuevo para su cabeza, Erwin los perfumaba con su colonia, la cual Levi siempre le decía que le encantaba y en secreto Levi aspiraba su aroma profundamente antes de utilizarlos.

Ambos hombres tenían peculiares maneras de demostrar su amor, pero a nadie le cabía duda de que era un sentimiento de lo más puro. Nada más había que observar que el rostro de Levi, que siempre permanecía con el cejo fruncido, con una expresión que hacía pensar que odiaba a todo y a todos; se suavizaba y hasta se veía amable en cuanto Erwin entraba en su campo de visión. O el notorio sonrojo que aparecía en los pómulos del profesor si era que se topaba a Levi por los pasillos.

Erwin y Levi a fin de cuentas pensaban que su relación era todo un secreto. Que nadie notaba cuando se escabullían a aquel cuarto o que no los veían cuando sus manos se rozaban intencionalmente al pasar el uno al lado del otro. Creían que nadie se percataba de que Levi gastaba gran parte del tiempo y ponía especial empeño en dejar el salón en donde el rubio impartía sus lecciones, lo más limpio posible. O que cuando el profesor le veía por la ventana, por más que sus alumnos le hablaran, no lograba salir de su trance sino hasta que Levi abandonaba el lugar.

Realmente estaban convencidos de que nadie los veía cuando al salir de sus trabajos, se alejaban juntos del colegio, sonriéndose dulcemente el uno al otro y tomados de las manos.

Fin~~~

* * *

 **Sinceramente, esto no estaba pensado para tener trama alguna, simplemente quería expresar cómo me imaginaba que podía ser una relación de ellos dos en este AU. Puro fluff como lo que acostumbro a escribir xD Cualquier problema o dificultad que pudiesen pasar, es algo en lo que no quise pensar, es solo otro de mis caprichos porque quiero amorsh eruri xD**

 **De igual forma ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
